Happy Birthday, My Husband
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sebuah kado sederhana dari sang Istri untuk suaminya, One Shoot, Short Story khusus buat Ultah Sasuke. Boleh di RnR kok :)


Happy Birthday, My Husband

Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata

Gendre : Romance and Family

Rate : T

Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya malam ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya, banyak proyek-proyek yang akan menguntungkan bagi Uchiha Corporation yang harus ia selesaikan sesegera mungkin.

Ia pun harus rela melewatkan tidur bersama istrinya demi menyelesaikan proyek-proyek menyebalkan ini baginya.

"Ck, kalau saja si Dobe itu tidak seenaknya mengambil cuti, pasti aku bisa tidur nyenyak bersama Hinata. Dobe sialan!" Dengan wajah mengerut Sasuke masih mengerakan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia berhenti mengetik dan mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang tengah ia kerjakan untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk di meja kerjanya selama 5 jam penuh.

CLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari pekerjaannya, di depan pintu ia dapat melihat Hinata, Istrinya yang baru di nikahinya 3 bulan lalu berdiri menatapnya dengan menggunakan mengenakan lingerie berwarna ungu elegan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat istrinya yang belum tidur saat ini.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hinata menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke,"A-aku menunggumu," Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya mendengar jawaban sang istri. " Kau tahu kan aku lembur, Hime." Sasuke menarik Hinata yang berada di depannya dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan gaya posesifnya, seakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan merenggut Hinata saat ia mengendurkan pelukannya.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan ia memeluk erat suaminya," A-a-aku me-merindukanmu." Sasuke menyeringai setelah mendengar dan melihat tingkah istrinya yang saat ini tengah bersikap manja kepadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu istrinya agar beratatapan muka dengannya," Rindu padaku eh?" Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar ketika ia melihat muka Hinata yang semuanya tengah merah padam. Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak antar dirinya dan Hinata untuk menciumnya. Namun, saat jarak bibirnya dan bibir Hinata telah dekat.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Bunyi jam telah mengagetkan mereka berdua yang hendak berciuman, membuat mereka saling menjauh karena kaget. "Huh, hampir saja.." Sasuke menghela nafas, ia benar benar kaget. Rupanya keputusannya untuk meletakkan jam yang berbunyi itu diruang kerjanya amat sangatlah salah, ia jadi gagal untuk mencium istrinya.

"Sasuke," mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke melihat istrinya yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan menggoda.

GLEK.. Sasuke harus menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah saat melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat, uh... menggoda bagi Sasuke.

"O-Otanjoubi Omedetou."

CUP

Dengan cepat Hinata mencium bibir Suaminya yang saat ini tengah terbengong. Setelah beberapa detik mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia pun segera tersadar dari kekagetannya saat mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari Hinata.

"Aku ulang tahun ya?"

"Ha-Ha'i."

"Hari ini?"

"Ha'i"

"Kenapa kadonya hanya menciumku?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya saat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu.

"Um? La-lalu, Sasuke-kun i-ingin kado a-apa?"

Singh..

Sasuke kembali menyeringai, tapi kali ini seringai yang di keluarkan Sasuke dapat membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berada tepat di depan telinga Hinata," Aku ingin kado spesial darimu Hime. "Bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang seksi dan menggoda.

GLUP..

Rupanya Hinata tahu apa yang saat ini tengah diinginkan oleh suaminya. Hingga ia pun mencoba berkelak dari keinginan suaminya dengan beralasan, "Ta-ta-tapi, Ka-kau kan banyak pe-pekerjaan Sa-sasuke kun," dengan gaya bicaranya yang semakin gagap, ia mencoba membatalkan keinginan Sasuke.

"Um? Pekerjaanku saat ini adalah membuka kadoku, Nah bolehkah aku membuka kadoku sekarang, Hime?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." Hinata hanya dapat berteriak, ketika Sasuke menggendongnya dengan gaya Bride Style(gini ya tulisannya?). menuju kekamar mereka berdua, Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya menggunakan kakinya dan setelah pintu tertutup kalian tahu kan suara-suara apa saja yang keluar setelahnya.

THE END.

A/N : *Sembunyi di belakang Gaara*, aku tahu kalau ini pasti anjur, jelek atau apalah.. Gomen... dan kalian pasti mengira kalau aku ini plin-plan saat aku bilang hiatus eh aku malah publish fic. Tapi fic ini aku buat udah 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum puasa dan sebelum aku hiatus jadi gomen kalau ceritanya sedikit nyerempet ke Rate M atau semi M, dan aku juga udah berjanji bakal publish fic ini di Grup Fb 'Devil and Angel'. Janji adalah hutang, Right? So silahkan tinggalkan review berupa saran dan kritik atas fic geje ini, but jangan pernah ngeflame tentang pairnya diatas oke? KARENA NGEFLAME PAIR SASUKE DAN HINATA HUKUMNYA HARAM!.

Oke tanpa banyak kata aku ucapkan Jaa Nee. *Menghilang di balik pasir Gaara*


End file.
